Charice "Char" Willington
Charice "Char" Willington Biography Char has self-diagnosed Asperger's Syndrome, stating that she can "pretty much say whatever she wants." Her condition gives her an excuse for the constant insults she hands out. She initially believes she is talented in the Glee Club. However, after a while she seems to have mellowed, becoming a generally nicer person Char appears to love music and enjoys musical performances (e.g. Detention). She's also a very talented singer, and while she was singing Listen, she seemed very confident and comfortable onstage. Her "pink" fashion sense also hints that she is very confident in her individuality and likes to stand out and be noticed. This streak is further reinforced in Original Talent when she says simply that she is "such a better singer than everyone else," so it becomes obvious she is well aware of her talent, and is desperate to perform and be in the spotlight. This goes as far as her auditioning for an enemy show-choir's concert, simply to get the chance to perform. In True Beauty and Drugs, it was revealed that she is nervous at the thought of performing in front of a huge crowd, just like Ginger. It is possible that psychological damage from her coach, Jessica Rudrow, her sister, upped the stress she puts on herself. She also reveals that she doesn't want to be in Ta-Da!. Relationships Tristan West (one sided crush, best friend) Tristan and Charice have been best friends since Glee Club began. In the beginning of the first season, Charice was told by Heather and the other Cheerios she should be Tristan's girlfriend. After he says that he is in love with Ginger (when it was actually Chase), causing Charice to throw a stone into the window of his car. After she apologizes to him, saying that Tristan and Ginger will have "really cute, loud babies," Tristan tells her that he lied, and that he is gay, also saying that she is the first person he has ever told. Soon after, they become best friends. Later in Original Music, it is revealed that Charice has developed a crush on Tristan after becoming close friends with him over the year. She asks him to come over to her house and go over some music for Glee Club and he accepts. He comes over and Char seduces him to sleeping with him and Tristan reveals to Char later that he has a crush on Elliott and the two agree to keep the situation Char made a secret and that they will stay friends. However, her affection for him remains and she even believes to have found 'the love of her life'. Songs S1= ;Solos Song djnjfnf bdj.jpg|True Colors (Understudy)|link=True Colors Song asksjs.JPG|Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) (Roaming Carols)|link=Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) Song smajsj.JPG|Listen (Original Talent)|link=Listen SONG wgooooo.png|Something (Broken Dreams)|link=Something Song bhdjkfnmndjdshb f.jpg|I Did It For You (Broken Dreams)|link=I Did It For You Song mnkfdlkf.JPG|As Long As You're There (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=As Long As You're There ;Duets Song dhddd.jpg|Pyramid (Andre) (The Beginning)|link=Pyramid Song wwokww.jpg|The Boy Is Mine (Elliott) (Original Talent)|link=The Boy Is Mine Song ddddss.JPG|Dog Days Are Over (Izzy) (Soul Beatz)|link=Dog Days Are Over Song bvhhdbjknfm.jpg|Undermine (Tristan) (True Beauty)|link=Undermine Song emnnee.jpg|When A Heart Breaks (Tristan West) (Broken Dreams)|link=When A Heart Breaks Song bu gdhbjd.jpg|L.A. Love (La La) (Izzy) (The Fridge)|link=L.A. Love (La La) ;Solos in a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Song distur.jpg|Disturbia (Good Girl Gone Bad)|link=Disturbia Song qwnsnsssssssssssssssss.jpg|Science Fiction Double Feature (The Plays The Thing)|link=Science Fiction Double Feature Song niejeijeij.jpg|Alabaster Box (A Friend In Need)|link=Alabaster Box Song opwlwok,lm,ek.jpg|Valerie (Trust Me)|link=Valerie Song kmeoee3333.jpg|Tik Tok (18 and Over)|link=Tik Tok Song iijenekddmjomk.jpg|Alfie (Father Knows Best)|link=Alfie Song_eoekeeee.jpg|Kissing You (Prom Accidents)|link=Kissing You Song okiwij.jpg|All I Need To Survive (Funeral)|link=All I Need To Survive ;Duets Song lllklkklklllklklklkl.jpg|LA Boyz (Ginger) (Homecoming)|link=LA Boyz Song pdr.jpg|Pon De Replay (Izzy) (Good Girl Gone Bad)|link=Pon De Replay Song (wj).png|At Last (Tristan) (A Wedding)|link=At Last Song kimekokmfrkm.jpg|Hand In My Pocket/I Feel The Earth Move (Izzy) (Birthday Girl)|link=Hand In My Pocket/I Feel The Earth Move ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Song starr 2.jpg|Walk On By (Trapped)|link=Walk On By Song l,m,lmlm.jpg|Christmas Wrapping (Holliday Song)|link=Christmas Wrapping Song owjmnsmd.jpg|Never Too Far (Heart)|link=Never Too Far Song ojeinrj3wt4e5krt.png|Songbird (Sexuality)|link=Songbird Song dnmfinfmik.jpg|She's So Gone (The Choice)|link=She's So Gone ;Duets Song sc.jpg|Smooth Criminal (Sebastian) (Michael)|link=Smooth Criminal Song iwdwswlm.jpg|I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) (Izzy) (Dance With Somebody)|link=I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) Song okiwij rj3oewsdfdgfb.jpg|So Far Away (Heather Fitzgerald) (Sexuality)|link=So Far Away ;Solos in a Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos Song pmp.jpg|Please Mr. Postman (Blood Money)|link=Please Mr. Postman Song rtw(gr).jpg|Run The World (Girls) (Grown Woman)|link=Run The World (Girls) Song prom.jpg|Dinosuar (A Night To Forget)|link=Dinosuar ;Duets Song bg.jpg|Bad Girl (Izzy) (Senior Project)|link=Bad Girl Song nyr.jpg|New York Raining (Andre) (Senior Project)|link=New York Raining ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S7= ;Solos Song lkl.png|Lick My Lips (Home Sweet Home)|link=Lick My Lips Ep4f(7).jpg|Ego (The Devil You Know)|link=Ego ;Duets ep4f(8).jpg|Can't Remember To Forget You (Izzy) (Tristan's Last Stand)|link=Can't Remember To Forget You ;Solos in a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Loser